Resonant sensors depend on target molecules adsorbed in the sensing material to change properties that are reflected in the resonance frequency. A wide variety of cantilever, membrane and piezoelectric resonator-based sensors have been fabricated using MEMS technology. These sensors generally detect agents through the use of polymer films and coatings with selective adsorption for a specific agent or set of agents. Although these sensors provide a certain degree of sensitivity, it is desirable in many applications to have sensors with even higher sensitivities.